


Say yes to the dress

by Kazhiru



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: All kinds of sex, Anal, M/M, Oral, Vibrator, both peter and wade on top, cross dressing, latex dress, spidey in latex dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazhiru/pseuds/Kazhiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this on my samsung galaxy tablet because I really needed some spideypool pwp in my life.<br/>People wanted a fic of the latex dress, and I wanted a fic with toys in use. Then I made this. A unoffisial continuation piece to my fic victoria's secret.<br/>a complete porn without plot this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say yes to the dress

Say yes to the dress

If Peter said that this day had been one hell of a mess, he meant it. The venom had been chasing him all around town, and it had taken him hours, one completely torn suit, multiple injuries and a chipped front tooth to get him down. The chipped tooth was driving him crazy. The tooth had literally been snapped in half vertically, and getting an appointment would take ages! Not to mention the heaps of money he totally did not have. That sucked. Yet another item to put on his list of "I need this so badly, yet can only dream to afford". Right after a new digital camera, batteries, food, and meters of red spandex. The latter was beginning to get urgent. He had just torn his last suit, and what was left was his original spiderman suit from the times wrestling, which he had only saved for it's sentimental value.  
Peter groaned. That thing was the most ugly, unfitting thing he had ever laid eyes upon. But it was his first ever costume he had ever made himself. Everyone was shit their first time around making outwear.  
Peter was exhausted and utterly beaten as he made his way home. He swung lazily on his webs as he sneaked his way back home in the night of New York. He had thought back about moving back to May, but he was still clung hard on the thought that he was a strong, old enough individual to not live off his caretaker anymore. But the had to admit, paying rent just for himself with minimal pay in New York of all places was not really the most efficient thing he could fix for himself. Well, at least he did not have to worry about aunt May walking in on him anymore. Although he really missed her cooking.  
Peter shook his head to clear his thoughts. He better or else he will get hungry, and he really did not have anything but that nasty oatmeal in his house.

Peter got to the fire-escape by his window, and got slightly worried. The window was open. He had not left the window open. Had Venom come to his apartment? He couldn't have! Peter made sure he was down for good, there was no way he could have been able to get here before him. Peter opened the window wider with vary, as he slunk in to his living room. Everything was exactly as he had left it. There was no signs of forced entry. Nor was anything missing. Peter grit his fist as he walked from room to room, making sure there were no culprit hiding in the shadows.  
The apartment was empty. Peter would be doubting his memory had he not tripped on the window while exciting it earlier that day. He had gotten used exiting through the window because no-one was ever outside to see him in his suit. Peter checked all crooks and crannies, there was no-one here, and nothing had been touched. It seemed like on freak accident, and he eventually brushed it off. He went to shover, brushed his teeth, and trashed the suit that had been hanging on him by a mere threat.  
It seemed weird for him that none of his towels were in the shover, but he had a habit of hanging them over the doors for dry, so he paid it no heed. He got to his bedroom, and opened the clothes drawer to pull out a fresh towel, only to find the drawer empty. Peter was getting suspicious, and quite alarmed as he went in to his underwear drawer, only to find it empty as well. As well as his pants drawer. And his shirts hanger. Even his dirty clothes bin was empty. There weren't even socks left in his household.  
Either this was some sick joke or someone had seriously broken in just to steal his clothes. His tv was still on it's designated place, so either the thief was very clothing oriented, or someone was fucking with him.  
Peter went to the hallway to see if his coats or shoes made it, only to find a novel pair of shoes, and a box with a note on it. The shoes were tall black high heels made from shiny rubber. The box was fresh from the post office. A boring brown cardboard box with shipping address still on it. The address was not his. Someone had fetched it from mail and brought it to him instead of taking it home. The box was still sealed with the post office tape. Peter reached for the note that was attached on the box with a used piece of gum. Peter tried not to touch it as he unfolded the letter written in yellow office paper.  
It read:  
"Hi Petey!  
Look what the mail brought! I was about to jump up and down in excitement for getting to wear it, but then I had a better idea!  
Man, just thinking of your fine ass in this dress made me drool. Sorry if the letter is wet. I had to carry it in my mouth as I got in through the window. Man your window's tiny!  
Anyhow. This dress! Remember when I told about it? I haven't seen you much, what's up with that? Well, you might of been busy, I wouldn't know if it weren't for the high criminal activity or whatnot. What? I read newspaper! Come on, you know I love the comics in 'em!  
Getting sidetracked here. Okay, to the point. The latex dress I ordered is here! I can't wait to see you in it! All I can imagine is your ass wrapped behind a layer of see through plastic, swinging about on those webs of yours, oh hell yeah, I hope you don't mind if I use your lotion real quick?   
Btw, i love your underwear! I totally knew you were the tighty whitey kind of guy!  
So yeah. To the point. Again. I stole all of your clothes. So either waltz here naked, or wear the dress. It's your choise. Man, I am going to store this on the fap folder, I'll be at my place with a camera set to detect motion. I really don't mind you coming here naked. Even better!  
See you soon!  
Love, your friendly neighborhood deadpool <3"

Peter swallowed nervously, feeling dry at throat, yet his cheeks were ablaze. What had he gotten himself in to?  
Peter reached for the box with slightly shaky hands and opened it. Inside was a neatly folded black latex dress. The dress was a bit stiff, it did not stretch at all, and it would be a tight fit. It was a mermaid shape, and Peter could swear moving in it would be a pain.  
It was completely black latex with zipper on front with a small pop up collar. It had short sleeves, and very tight body fitting figure with straight dress on the front, but mermaid at the back. Behind your knee there was a rubber band that tightened the material to a wavy mermaid, the back was clear plastic all the way from your shoulder blade to the back of your knee.  
Peter swallowed as he looked at it with nervosity biting at his stomach.  
The real question was wheather he preferred going with his junk out for all to see, or if just the sight of his ass was enough.  
Going naked would save his dignity in case he was seen, well not "safe" but you get it, it's the better of two evils. Although, he would rather eat this dress than read the tomorrows paper with his bare dick on the front page.  
Was that even publishable? It was on the internet.  
So...  
Would he rather be "spiderman the flasher" or "spiderwoman the crossdresser".  
Well, now that he thinks about it, being called spiderwoman lets a lot on the loose, so maybe they wont figure out he is THE spiderman?  
Well fuck it all. He's going to wear it, walk with his back against the wall, avoid everyone, and beat Wade until he can't stand.  
Besides, he was man enough to wear it without feeling his manliness being compromised, so take that, everyone!

Peter scowled as he put on the dress. Thank god the zipper was up front or he might have had to go naked all along. He was wobbling around in the dress. He decided that the shoes were too much. He was hardly staying up as it was. The dress was really tight, and he could barely bend over, or climb out the window. He was not letting his neighbors see this. Ever.  
The dress really tied his tights together, and he could only move his knees to walk. It reminded him of having to hold up in the lavatory line. How anyone thought of that as sexy was beyond him.  
Thankfully the streets were quiet, or as quiet New York could be during night time, and Peter could travel in shadows, hiding on the rooftops.

The traveling was slow and awkward. Swinging on webs was bothersome, and walking was a pain. Especially with no shoes on.  
Peter was muttering angrily to himself as he finally lowered himself down to Wade's fire escape. He quickly wormed through the open window, and he emerged in the dark living room. Dark, but not silent. Deadpool was asleep on the sofa, snoring loudly.  
Peter waded over there quickly, and shook Wade violently. "Where are my clothes!"  
Wade jolted up suddenly, and only barely missed Spiderman with a ready punch. He would have hit wasn't it for the spidersense.  
"Peter, what? " Wade mumbled, but as he got his tired eyes open he nearly dropped his jaw. Wade whistled loudly. "Damn you look good in that!  
"Wade, seriously: clothes?" Peter groaned, and stood back as Wade got up.  
"Wha-? No! No way in hell! I got you in it, and I like it that way." Wade winked at him, and let his hand travel up Peter's side, over his hip, waist, rib. The latex was warm under his hand.  
Peter suddenly took hold of Wade's hand and bend the arm behind him. "Wade, I swear, this better be the last time you break in and steal all my clothes!"  
"Worth... it!" Wade wheezed.  
Peter growled and pushed Wade down on the sofa, and got on top of him. The intense stare would be much more effective if he didn't have to sit on Wade like a girl, knees together with both legs on one side of Wade's tight. "Besides, we agreed that it was supposed to be you wearing this, not me."  
"Oh, we can take turns, can't we?" Wade grinned, and lifted his head, and smacked a kiss on Peter's nose. The move felt defying, as if Wade had just smacked him to show some dominance. Wade then slid his hands down Peter's waist, over his hips, and on his ass. He groped as much of that said ass that he could fit in his arms as he pulled Peter over, and rubbed his already semi hard dick on Peter's tight.  
"Oh, I bet your ass must look godlike in there!" Wade mumbled as he pulled Peter on his arms and got up. "Spidey, I may not have seen you in weeks, but I have wanted to take you against this wall so bad! An eye for an eye, you know." Wade murmured on Peter's ear as he pinned Peter between the wall and him, turning Peter around, pushing his face to the wall.  
Wade took a long look, taking in the whole sight of Peter in tight latex dress, with his back arching in the dress, and ass pushing against the tight see through material. The latex was clinging on Peter's wet skin, and Wade groaned as he pushed his Deadpool suit's pants down, and pushed his bare dick between Peter's ass cheeks, grinding himself against the cleft. He could feel the warm, straight, unyielding latex, yet he could see Peter's ass glenching under the fabric. It almost felt like a massage, as Wade took Peter's ass in his hand and grounded them, pushing the cheeks against his dick, rubbing himself between the valley.  
"Really Petey, you are so smoking hot right now."  
Peter groaned as Wade pushed against him, and let his hands travel up, until they rested on Peter's waist. Wade pulled Peter back from the waist as he grind on to him. Peter moaned as he tried to reach to touch himself, but the thick, tight latex between his member and his hand was like a barrier. Peter groaned as he quickly worked his hands up and pushed down the zipper. He groped Wade's hand in his as he quided it up, and encouraged the other to touch his chest, massage his nipples.  
Wade immediately took the hint, and let his hands go along Peter's chest, sliding his hands over the pecs with pressure added to the heel of his hand. He massaged the muscle, and let Peter's nipples slide between his fingers as he trapped them between the scissoring motion. He then brushed his hand downwards, taking the hard nubs between his thumb and forefinger, rolling the sensitive little nubs between his fingers, as he gradually increased the pinch around them. Peter moaned as he tried to move backwards, at first shying from the touch, only to push his ass against Wade's groin. The other's hot member against his ass made him shiver in anticipation, as he grind his ass against Wade's dick, making the other grunt as he dry humped Peter's back, making the other know what was to come.  
"Jesus, I love this dress. It really wraps you up in all the right places. Not to mention the view I am getting here." Wade groaned, as he glided his hands down, between Peter's hips, where he massaged Peter's junk. The dress restricted proper groping, and Wade groaned as he couldn't bury his thigh between Peter's legs to grind his thigh hard against him. The dress was too tight.  
"Ah, Peter, I really need to fuck you so hard." Wade babbled constantly has he made it very clear how much he wanted to be buried balls deep in Peter's waiting ass. Peter moaned and hissed in frenzy as he quided Wade's hands downwards, asking the other to pull up the hem. Wade knelt down to grasp the hem, and pulled it up, it was a very tight fit to pull the dress up to pool around Peter's waist, but at least it staid up once it was there. Wade shoved Peter hard against the wall, making him grunt has his hips collided with the cold wall, as Wade let his hands force Peter's hips to stay still as he grounded against him.  
"Don't worry, I got you." Wade groaned as he dug his pockets for lube. He had fallen asleep waiting for Peter, and he was prepared like a scout.  
"Christ, Wade, just stop talking and start with the fucking." Peter moaned loudly as the other dug his chin against his shoulder and nodded, digging his jaw to the muscle in there. Wade then got Peter's ear in his mouth, rolled his tongue around it as he sucked on it, before he bit down on it gently.   
"All in a days work" Wade laughed as he shoved two lubed up fingers deep in Peter's ass, curling the fingers down, making the other shiver and moan urgently.  
"Yeah, you like that." Wade grinned, and pulled the fingers back just to bury them back in with a stabbing curve down, making Peter moan as it hit all the right spots. It felt like someone was rearranging his insides, and he loved it.  
"God, Wade, more, faster!" Peter moaned, not really sure what he wanted, but he wanted it all.  
"I am getting the feeling that I am not the only one who loves this dress." Wade grinned, and massaged Peter's ass, hardly groping the soft meat in his hand, as he impaled Peter with his fingers. Peter hissed and grind back to the fingers.  
"More like: I love what this dress is doing to you. That confidence of yours is running me up the walls. Literally." Peter growled as Wade once again thrusted Peter against the wall, lifting the other up slightly to align his manhood against Peter's ass as he pulled his fingers out. Wade rubbed his dick against Peters cleft, making Peter groan as he tried to thrust back, but Wade grinned as he prevented his dick from thrusting in.  
"What's the magic word?"  
Peter growled as he tried to swat his hands at Wade behind him, but the other just trapped his hands over Peter's head, stretching the other straight ahead as he laid himself against the others back. "Wade, I am going to revenge this, mark my words. So pleaaase?" Peter lengthened the word playfully as he perked up his ass. Wade couldn't escape his advances as he was stretched over Peter with no more room to move.  
"You are very welcome." Wade grinned, and trapped Peter's hands in his grip as he freed the other hand to smother himself with lube, before he dug himself to the hilt in one crude thrust. Peter moaned and tried to push himself off the wall to thrust back. Wade let him. "I am not going to hold up anymore." He whispered in Peter's ear, and pulled back to thrust back in. "Thank god!" Peter exclaimed as he felt his muscles move aside to make room for the inviting cock in his body.  
Wade pulled Peter's hands down to lock them behind his back as he pounded on him, cramming Peter hard against the wall.   
"God, I love your ass." Wade moaned, eyes glued on Peter as he watched the others ass swallow his cock up, all the way in until his balls hit the hard ass he was mutilating with his thrusts.  
"Ah, Wade, just like that!" Peter groaned, pushing back, only wanting to be grounded against the wall until he couldn't stand. Wade agreed, and pushed back in hard, fastening his phase, making sure that Peter was flush against the wall. He dug his free hand around Peter, between him and the wall, and he took Peter in his fist and squeezed him hard. Peter was hard as a rock in his hands, and Wade started rubbing, making the other hiss in pleasure. He could feel all the veins, the soft foreskin and the hard glans in his fist as he rubbed the other, all the way down, and up untill just the head was in his grasp. Peter started fucking himself in Wade's hand, as the other took him up the ass.  
"Wade, I am close." Peter moaned as the other held him hard.  
"Good, because so am I. I have been waiting for you all day. God Peter you just can't keep me waiting like that." Wade murmured in his ear, and Peter shivered as the warm air hit his neck.  
"Wade!" Peter exhaled. He was on the brink. He was squeezing his walls hard against Wade, who moaned deep on his ear. It felt like his penis was about to burst.  
"Peter, I am coming!" Wade grunted as he dug in, and let himself erupt hard inside the other, making sure he was buried inside all over it. He was holding Peter in his hand so hard it almost prevented Peter from coming, but as he let his grip loosen, Peter came like he had never come before. He came with such pressure that he stained the walls with his come, and he panted as he felt Wade's essence drip down his ass crack, and smear his thighs with come.  
"Jesus that was hot" Wade moaned, as he let himself crash against Peter. He tried to catch his breath and cool himself off. He was so sensitive he could feel Peter on his dick as he fixed his footing. Wade hissed as he finally gathered the will to pull out, and the cold air hit him hard, making him shiver. "So hot."  
Peter panted as he tried to tame his breathing, and when he was cooled down, he grinned and flung himself around. He threw his hand behind Wade's head and pulled him in to a heated. Peter aggressively licked Wade's lips, and bit down on his lower lip, pulling back until the lips escaped him.  
"Revenge time!" Peter announced, and pushed Wade against his chest to throw him on the couch. Peter was close to follow him, as he climbed on him, and trapped him between his thighs as he kissed the other fiercely.  
Wade groaned in the kiss, and reached under him to pull out a plastic bag. It was obvious the inhold of the bag were digging on his back.  
Wade tried to fling the bag away, but Peter took it from him, and peered inside. He grinned widely as he put his hand in. "Well what do we have here!" Peter laughed, as he pulled out a thick, long vibrator, shaped like a dolphin.  
"Erm...prepared like a scout?" Wade mumbled, looking shy. Peter grinned as he let the empty bag fall on the floor. "As I said-" peter pulled the dress off him. It did not breathe, and he was dripping sweat. He let the dress join the plastic bag on the floor.  
"-Revenge time!" Peter straightened himself up and turned on the vibrator. It was whirring and buzzing in his hand, and he had a predatory grin as he pulled Wade's pants off his legs.  
Wade tried to support himself up with his hands, but Peter pushed him back down, and quided the toy to Wade's opening. "So, scout, got the lube?" Peter grinned, as he reached over to steal the lube from Wade. He coated the blue dolphin in lube as he looked at Wade seductively.  
Wade blushed. Rare as it was, Peter was sure he did, and he grinned. He quided the dolphing back down, and let it buzz against Wade's opening, making the other shiver knowing what was to come. "I did not know you had vibrators lying around." Peter grinned, and pushed the nose of the dolphin inside Wade. Wade tensed, as he tried to stutter: "It was on sale."  
Peter reached down to kiss him passionately. "Be as it was, I like it. Maybe we should start collecting these." He smiled against the lips as he pushed the head of the dolphin in, making Wade moan against his lips.  
"Nice, isn't it." Peter dug the vibrator deeper, and angled it down, making Wade tense and throw his head backwards. Peter instantly leaned down to kiss the others extended throat, and bit down on Wade's collarbone, sucking a hickey down in the spot. Peter leaned over Wade, covering the other in his shadow as he kissed the other long, sucking on his lip. Wade tried to get in to the kiss, but every time he was about to get the control over Peter, the other dug the vibrator deeper, setting him back on his place.  
Peter started to lazily fuck Wade with the vibrator, as he started to kiss Wade, traveling downwards. He paid special attention to kiss Wade's chest, lick his nipples, kiss his way down the small fuzz of a happy trail traveling down his stomach. Peter playfully bit on the hips as he traveled down and nuzzled his nose on Wade's already semi hard cock. He reached down with his free hand to rub Wade's junk with his hand, coaxing it to live. The cock was soft, and it was a bit awkward to move his hand up and down it with his hands keeping it straight. But with a bit of coaxing, and upping the vibrator setting a notch it was soon back to full mast.  
Peter leaned down to lick it, making sure to smother it with saliva before he took it in his mouth, and started to pop his head up and down, as he timed the vibrator to match the rhythm.  
"Oh god Peter! You spoil me rotten with all this!" Wade groaned as Peter laughed around his dick, and rewarded Wade with a well aimed thrust of the vibrator, making Wade moan.  
"Peter I am seriously getting there." Wade informed, and took a hold of Peter's head to quide the other. Wade fucked Peter's face, trying to remember to take it easy, and not making the other gag around him.  
"Oh god how are you so good at this?" Wade moaned, and thrust his hips up from the sofa. Peter took the time to push him back down, and let Wade slide out of his mouth with a pop.  
"What do you want Wade?" Peter took the hard flesh in his hand, and started to wank it hard. It was moving easily in his hand as it was covered with saliva. Peter gave it the last long thug, before he stepped back, and pulled the vibrator out from the other, and pulled his hand away. "Tell me."  
"Peter, that is so not fair!" Wade groaned, and tried to thrust up to hump Peter as the other reached in for a kiss.  
Peter pushed the other down from his hips.  
"It's a simple question."  
"Anything! Everything, I don't know. Seriously I can bet that you are turning my balls blue here!"  
Peter laughed loudly, before he took the other back in to a kiss. Wade attacked his face to get it in a heated kiss as he kissed his lip, and pulled it in his mouth. Wade stroked his hands down Peter's naked body, and pulled him closer until they lied flush against each other. Peter laid Wade a down with him on top, and leaned down to smile wide at him.  
"Are you aware that you have a chipped tooth?" Wade asked, and Peter groaned as he dug his head on the other's shoulder. "This is definitely not the time for that." Peter groaned, and Wade smacked himself on the forehead.  
"You are right, a hundred percent so. Fuck me now, okay?" Wade hurried in, quick to salvage what his big mouth was about to ruin.  
"What's the magic word?" Peter grinned, and climbed up, to put himself in position between Wade's legs. Peter stroked Wade's tight up and down in encouragement.  
"Peter, pleaaaase!" Wade whined, and spread his feet wide open to give Peter some room to play in.  
"Now we are back on track." Peter smiled, and lined himself up. He took the vibrator and laid it against Wade's hard thick cock on max setting, keeping both the vibrator and the penis tight in his grip, making the other moan as Peter thrust himself in, his movement being accompanied by the loud buzz of the vibrator.  
"Ah, Peter!" Wade moaned as Peter dug in, and started to fuck him hard and fast. Peter started to fuck both Wade's dick and the vibrator in his hand, fastening his phase, knowing that Wade was almost on the edge. And so was he. Wade's moans and voices turned him on like no tomorrow. It always turned him on when he was able to turn someone like Wade in to moaning hot mess of pleasure.  
Peter smiled as he felt something hot and soft expand in his chest, moving over to the bottom of his stomach.  
"I'm almost there." Peter moaned, and Wade nodded. So was he.  
Peter reached over to kiss Wade deeply as he pulled almost completely out to push back in to the rim, and as he was deep in there, he grounded his lips, and shook with the feeling of being completely buried to the hilt.  
"Peter, I am coming!" Wade moaned as he shook, his cock already leaking all over the vibrator, and Peter took the moment to ride the man through it by milking his cock with his hands, and Wade came with a growl, tightening around Peter, who pushed back in as far as he could go, and came in within the other.  
Wade came loudly, he growled and clung to Peter with his last strength before he fell down, and sagged on the sofa. Peter followed Wade down, and panted loudly in his ear.  
"That was amazing." Wade groaned with a raspy voice, and Peter nodded in agreement. He was right. Peter thought as he tried to even out his breath.

Once Peter had collected his breath as far as he could, he swallowed and tried to work out words. "Where are my clothes?"  
Wade stared at him for a moment before he could recall the previous prank. "Oh yeah, the clothes! They are in a bag at the restroom." Wade said, as he pushed himself up. He looked like the gravity had just expanded ten times.  
Peter shook his head, and went to dress up. He also took the bag with him, ready to take it home with him. As he returned to the livin groom he saw Wade dressed up in the dress. The latex dress. It looked slightly hilarious on him, as his shoulders were too wide, and the dress looked like it was about to burst from the seams. When Wade turned around in it, Peter smiled at what he saw. At least the ass was awesome.  
"So, what do you think? A little on the small side, but hot right?" Wade asked, and Peter nodded. It sure was. "Yeah. Almost hot enough to make me want to go again, but not quite." He laughed with a smile as Wade lifted up his hands as if he couldn't understands. "Come on. I don't have your regeneration. Give me some slack!" Peter came by and playfully hit wade on the shoulder.  
"Come on! Just let me follow you home, and later today I will show you some good time, right?" Wade pleaded, and Peter smiled mischievously. Okay. Just follow me, and I'll show you something fun." Peter grinned, and that is how Wade ended up in a latex dress, hung down from a trap of webs in the center of New York, while Spiderman was home sleeping with his closets back in order.


End file.
